


Under the Stars

by Zdenka



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy looks at the stars. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 Drabble Tag Round 6, for the prompt: "Revolutionary Girl Utena: Anthy/Utena - stars."

Anthy tilts her head back and looks upward. The stars glitter above her, spanning the night sky.

The step she took across Ohtori’s threshold seemed so final, but she has learned since then that she has to take that step again and again, so that fear does not cage her. She still jumps, her heart beating rapidly, when a fast car swooshes by her on the road. She still finds it hard to be in crowds. But here--

A familiar voice calls from the window: “Himemiya!”

Here she no longer has to fear and hate the stars.

“I’m coming, Utena!”


End file.
